


2:15

by bookwars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Some things just need to be send out loud.





	2:15

Give me a moment to damn all consequences;

to throw caution to the wind.

Passion fills with me as 

I 

look into those warm eyes.

Those eyes that provide  a home, protection, warmth,

and love.

Eyes that show me that love isn't just in fairy-tales.

Love that saves the day,

and grows cold when you're gone.

To  say that I miss you would be the understatement of 

the century.

I miss the laugh that always cause my own to appear.

I miss the memories that creep back to me late at night.

I miss everything about you.

I don't want to lose you.

I feel the clock is ticking so I will say this once and wait for your answer.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
